Digital subscriber line (DSL) service provides high-speed data transmission by conducting signaling through wire pairs. Copper loops and other “twisted pairs” often are suitable physical media for DSL service, thus permitting the provision of DSL service via existing copper telephone lines. These copper telephone lines typically are grouped by the dozens or hundreds into binder groups and sets of one or more of binder groups are then grouped together in cables, which subjects the DSL signaling conducted via the wire pairs to interference from signaling in other wire pairs in the cable. The wire pairs in the cable also are subject to interference from sources external to the cable, such as radio station transmitters and florescent light ballasts.
The use of the same reference symbols in different drawings indicates similar or identical items.